yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Attending Mesmeralda's Show/Stopping her from trapping the Students and CMC
Here is how the heroes and Skylanders encountered Mesmeralda in Return of the SWAP Force. Suddenly, the Frosthound was captured by Mesmeralda as she begins preforming. Mesmeralda: Lights in the house are dimming Prepare for the beginning Skylanders and heroes, come and take your seat! All the voices hushing As the curtains climbing Now your eyes are fixed on me! Run to your marks my pretties Into your place, my puppets Paint on your grins, no time to frown! I have arrived to claim More than my share of fame For one night only in your town! Puppet Chorus: Make you laugh And then she'll make you cry Twist and tangle in her power All her enemies will cower! Stand entranced As her fingers dance Captivated when she sings Mesmeralda pulls our strings! Mesmeralda pulls our strings! Get in line! Stay in time! Kaos called! It's time to shine! The puppets dance In her trance! Mesmeralda: You never really had a chance! I'm the one who pulls your strings! Apple Bloom: Oh, boy. Gallus: She is not getting away with this! Yona: Yak not like her! Suddenly, a bunch of strings manage to wrapped around our heroes trapping them. Silverstream: We could use a little help! Eruptor: Hang on! Gallus: To what, Eruptor? With one barf of his lava, he'd freed the Crusaders and the young students. Mesmeralda: Nobody musles away under my stage! Puppet chorus, show them how deal with upstaging heroes and Skylanders! Cozy Glow: Hey, Mesmeralda! Can't catch me! (raspberry) Mesmeralda: Why you, Little...! Just then, Gallus and Rattle Shake shed the bright light at her. Mesmeralda: No! I'm not wearing makeup! Rattle Snake: Oh, so you're afraid of little light, Mesmeralda? Gallus: That's your cue, Skylanders! Pop Fizz: You got it, Gallus! (drank his potion and turned into his monstrous form) Mesmeralda: Uh-oh. As he kept beating up Mesmeralda, she pushed him further away form her. Mesmeralda: Thank you! Thank you! Please, hold your applause 'til the end! There's still a lot of show to go with scads of surprises to store. Please, stay in your seats, and don't touch anything! Pop Fizz: Bring it on, Mesmeralda! So, they kept on dodging her puppets everytime they tried to avoid her. Mesmeralda: Show me what you got! Zoo Lou: Hey look, a golden ring! (pointing left with his finger) Gallus: What about it? Zoo Lou: It’s just distracting. Cozy Glow: I got this, Zoo Lou! Stealth Elf: Smooth move, Cozy. Cozy Glow: What is that on the wall?! Mesmeralda: Where?! With the light getting in her eyes, the Skylanders continued their fight with her. Mesmeralda: No! Too Bright! Scootaloo: Now! Soon, the Skylanders were able to weakening her. Mesmeralda: And now, on with the show! Looks like the chorus doesn't like your moves, I stay out of the way if I were you. Spyro: Your show's over, Mesmeralda! Mesmeralda: Not for long! Ocellus: We're not scared of you! Gallus: Time to take it up a notch. As usual, they used another spotlight at Mesmeralda once again. Mesmeralda: My eyes! My eyes! My eyes! Sweetie Belle: It's blinding her, now's our chance! With that, they fought off Mesmeralda once more. Mesmeralda: You're in for a special treat, Skylanders. Many have tried to reach the third act, but was swepped away by my performance. Let's see you all got what it takes. On with the show! Spyro: Heads up! Spike: Whoa! Soon, they dodged many dangerous stunts of Mesmeralda. Mesmeralda: Stop moving at let my puppets finish you all off! Silverstream: Over here! Sandbar: You can't get us! Mesmeralda: What?! GRRRR!!! With another used ot the spotlight, it blinded her once more. Mesmeralda: I can't see! As the Skylanders kpet on fighting, she still wasn't through with them yet. Mesmeralda: Nice move out there, Skylanders. Looks like you've all got star potential after all. Just when they kept on avoiding the puppets and traps, they used the spotlight once more. Mesmeralda: Not the lights! Sandbar: Finish her! But the battle's not over yet, Mesmeralda was still this close to her defeat. Mesmeralda: Ladies, gentlemen, and creatures of all shapes and sizes! We have reached the moment we've all been waiting for! I'd like to thank myself for such an incredible performance! But first, hold on to your hats! You ain't seen nothing yet, It's time for the grand finale! Gallus: Oh, boy. Finally, they kept avoiding every last obstacles and puppets from attacking. Mesmeralda: No fair! Spyro: Almost as not fair as using your puppets, Mesmeralda. Smolder: Time we finish this show! Mesmeralda: Wait, no! Don't! But it's no use, the Skylanders defeated Mesmeralda as she sang one lost tone. Mesmeralda: You're the one who pulled my strings! Stealth Elf: We did it! Pop Fizz: Yeah, and the Frosthound is safe and sound! Applejack: Now, we'll bring it back to Woodburrow. Apple Bloom: Right on, Big sis. At last, the Ancient Frosthound was magically broguht to Woodburrow away from all evil. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225